Red
by Lieber Qual
Summary: "Don't go." "But Bon, I thought you said-" I was silenced with the sweet taste of her lips crashing onto mine. Bubbline..RATED M FOR FUTURE THEMES
1. Red

**A/N-So yeah..guys I'm thinking about putting my story Topless up for good or up for adoption. If anyone would like to take it over PM me if you would like to and I will gladly give you permission. I have just lost the ambition to write that story. I would really enjoy writing something new. To put it in short, I've been on a basic Adventure Time with Finn and Jake high. Specifically with Marceline and PB. That would be what I would like to attempt to write..so here's my shot. Wish me luck.**

* * *

" Come on Marcy! It'll be so much fun! Just imagine all the cute boys that'll be there!" I overheard Bubblegum say. '_Oh really? If only you knew you're the one that I want' _I thought as I was struggling putting on the sixth or seventh dress that Bonnie had me try on. It was red. I like red. Happens to be my favorite color but, before I get too far ahead of myself, tonight's the supposed big dance for all the kingdom's across Ooo held at the Candy Kingdom. All the princes, princesses, kings, and queens would be in attendance.

"Bonnie, how the hell do you do this every day? It's so fucking hard. Can't I just wear a t-shirt or something?"

"Oh come on! Come out of there and let me see you for myself. It can't be that bad can it?"

So, as she asked, I stepped out. The dress was a mess as it looked to be stuck over my head. It felt as if any movement would tear the delicate fabric. Actually, that wouldn't be too bad.

"Guess you weren't kidding. Haha" Bonnie smirked.

I tried not to move too much as Bonnie attempted to get the dress off of me and into its proper placement. It was a cute dress I had to admit, it just needed a few...personal touch ups.

"Hey Bonnie, why don't you just go ahead and get ready yourself? Have you even looked at the time?"

The dance would be starting in a little over 2 hours. Too little time for a certain someone to get ready.

"Oh, you're right Marcy! Don't hurt yourself in my absence!"

I smiled as the princess dashed out of her room to get ready herself.

* * *

This is it. The dance just started. Oh God, I hope I could handle this. What's holding me back?

As I was thinking to myself I didn't see who walked in to check on me.

"Is everything-whoa," I heard Bonnie say before I noticed that she was checking _me_ out.

"Obviously you put a few designs of your own into it."

I smiled as she was still taking in what all I did to the dress. Originally it seemed bland to me. Now don't get me wrong I love red, but something about it just set the dress off. What she was looking at was a black dress with a jagged red hem. My hair was down, straigtened, and teased.

"Well, a girl's gotta learn something besides being Queen of the Nightosphere!" I laughed.

" So what exactly did you need Princess?"

"I just came up to see how you were doing and if you were ready yet. And may I say miss Abadeer, you look...stunning."

"Oh please Bon drop the formalities for tonight. Come on we should get going. "

I started to walk towards the door but I felt something hold me back.

"Don't go."

* * *

**A/N-Yeah guys short I know but this is my first adventure time fic so leave me some feedback and hopefully you guys will like this. I'll see if I can gain the ambition to continue Topless but at the moment, I don't. Well that's all I have to say for now. Have a great summer!**


	2. Don't Go

**A/N-Hey guys how you doing? Hanging off a cliff I see? Well, let me fix that. But really guys thanks so much for the support. It was honestly more than I had originally expected so thanks! ^-^ I'm thinking of changing my pen name? **

* * *

"Don't go."

"But Bon, I thought you said-"

I was silenced with the sweet taste of her lips crashing onto mine.

'_No, no this can't be happening'_ I thought. I didn't know what to do think or say at that point but, I knew she wasn't doing this just for the hell of it.

She was the first to pull away and witness a quite shocked expression coming from me.

"Listen, I know that was entirely sudden but I just don't know what came over me. It just...happened."

She seemed apologetic for the incident. To tell you the truth I didn't mind it at all. I loved every second, I just didn't know how to react to it so all I could do was listen.

"I see you brought your guitar." Bonnie giggled attempting to silence the now present awkwardness of our current situation.

"Yeah, I think I was supposed to play a few songs tonight anyway." I replied.

Usually at this kind of thing, each kingdom would show one of their general talents. The Candy Kingdom obviously had science for their strength. The Nightosphere was famous for its ever popular bands, including mine.

"Oh, that's right! The talent show! How could I forget?"

'_Well obviously if you see me dressed up, I'm all you can think about.' _I smiled at the thought.

"Well then I guess we should get going, huh?" I said.

The princess nodded in agreement but with a worried look towards me.

I started to feel that the room we were in was getting hotter by the second.

_'Oh God, what's wrong with me now? First she kisses me and now this?'_ I thought. My head started to spin. I grabbed my guitar and headed straight for the door without another thought.

* * *

**A/N- Eh, Eh? Welp that concludes the second chapter. These will become longer I promise. Sorry to leave you hanging again but I promise I'll catch you if you fall! The next chapter I believe will have a song or two in it. Marceline's band and maybe even the great Hunson Abadeer will make an appearance as well.  
Bai! ^-^ Lieber (For now. Mwuahaha)**


	3. Show Time

**A/N**-** Raghhhhhh...I'm a fucking zambie :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

_'Oh God, what's wrong with me now? First she kisses me and now this?' I thought. My head started to spin. I grabbed my guitar and headed straight for the door without another thought._

I ran out of Bonnie's room and down to the entertainment hall not even looking back to see if she was following in my tracks. Well this would certainly make _great _song material later on.

I gripped my bass as hard as I could as I walked through the huge candied doors leading into the hall.

'_Holy shit. I knew this kind of get together was big, just not this huge. This may take a while._' I thought as I scanned the massive crowds of people from all sorts of kingdoms. Some I didn't recognize.

I continued walking when I finally found one of my band mates, Keila.

"Marcy! I've been look all over for you!" I heard her say before coming over to me.

"Hey," I replied. "So when does this talent show thing start?"

"In about two hours. Hey you're looking pretty nice tonight. Where'd you get the dress?"

"Oh this? Well PB picked it out. I just added a few personal touches to it."

"I see. Well did she like the changes you made?"

'_I can't say she kissed me can I?' _I quickly thought. I stood in awkward silence as Keila waited for my answer.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that," I simply replied, obviously not giving the answer Keila would have wanted. "We should probably go find Guy and Bongo so we can rehearse."

"Yeah, we probably should." Keila replied.

* * *

"GUY! BONGO! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE! WE NEED TO REHEARSE!" I yelled. I swear they have the attention spans of a squirrel.

"Alright, Alright we're here Marceline," Guy said "Now what do you want?"

"Umm Guy? It's pretty obvious what she wants."

"No shit Sherlock. So Marcy, what all are we playing tonight?"

"Oh, the usual," I simply replied. "Guys, we're playing heavy tonight."

Knowing all to well what that meant, we started rehearsal.

* * *

"Marceline and the Scream Queens, 20 minutes till show." I heard the stage director say.

"We're gonna kill it I just know it. You ready for this Marcy?" Guy said.

"Sure. Listen, I gotta go get some fresh air." I headed out back before hearing their response

"Leave her be." I overheard Keila say to one of the boys.

My mind was racing...

* * *

**A/N-Italics Marcy/ Bold Italics Keila/ Bold-Both. It also helps if you listen to the song..King for a Day by Pierce the Veil featuring Kellin Quinn before reaching it in the story**

"All right, all right calm down everyone," The stage director attempted his best to calm the crowd. "Now who's ready for some real music!"

Everyone cheered to see who would be performing next.

"Please welcome one of the best bands of the Nightosphere, MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!"

That was our queue. The crowds screams were deafening. A good sign I would hope.

I was no longer in my dress, I was now in more comfortable clothes.

I had on a white T-shirt, torn black jeans, and my ever present red boots. My hair remained as it originally was.

I quickly searched the crowd for a pink haired woman. I found her dead and center in the crowd. She was smiling. I was too.

"Ya'll ready for this shit?" I screamed into the mic. The screams just got louder.

" I think they're ready!" Keila said.

I took that as my queue.

I started strumming a few simple notes. Nothing too extravagant..._yet._

I cleared my throat and began:

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge_

_**I bet you never had a Friday night like this**_

_Keep it up keep it up lets raise our hands_

_**I take a look up in the sky and I see red**_

_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy, _  
_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide._

_Everything red__**.**_

_**Please, won't you push me for the last time, **_  
_**Lets scream until there's nothing left**_  
_**So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore.**_  
_**The thought of you is no fucking fun.**_  
_**You want a martyr, I'll be one **_  
_**Because enough's enough, **_  
_**We're done.**_

_You told me, think about it_  
_Well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, _  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

The song sounded heavier as I screamed well into the next verse, Keila as well.

_The thing I think I love_  
_Will surely bring me pain_  
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_  
_Three cheers for throwing up_  
_Pubescent drama queen_  
_You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late._

_** Scream Until there's nothing left**_  
_**So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore**_  
_**The thought of you is no fucking fun**_  
_**You want a martyr I'll be one**_  
_**Because enough's enough we're done.**_

_You told me, think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_**Imagine living like a king someday.**_  
_**A single night without a ghost in the walls.**_  
_**And if the bass shakes the earth underground.**_

**We'll start a new revolution NOW!**

The drums begain to roll into the next lines.

**_ Alright here we go_**

_Hail Mary, forgive me_  
_Blood for blood, hearts beating_  
_Come at me, now this is war!_

_Fuck with this new beat_

_Oh_

Keila began her one of a kind guitar solo especially written for this particular song. The crowd was jumping in time with the new beat. A smile was plastered across my face as I scanned the crowd.

_NOW!_

_**Terror begins inside a bloodless vein**_

_I was just a product of the street youth rage_

_**Born in this world without a voice or say**_

_Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain_

**_I know you well but this ain't a game_**

_Blow the smoke in diamond shape_

**Dying is a gift so, **  
**close your eyes and rest in peace**

_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_**Imagine living like a king someday.**_  
_**A single night without a ghost in the walls.**_  
_**We are the shadows screaming take us now**_

_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground._

_Shit_

* * *

**A/N-So guys that was the third chapter. :D The song used was King for a Day by Pierce the Veil featuring Kellin Quinn. As I said these would become progressively longer and I guess I was right. I hope. ;) Welp Leave me some feedback and a lot of it because I won't be able to update after tomorrow for the rest of the week and well into the next. :(**

**Thanks, Lieber**


	4. Encore

**A/N-Here's is another upload! yay! Italics is Marceline singing and Bold Italics is Guy singing/screaming **

**Song used in this chapter: We Came As Romans- Hope. Amazing song btw. :)**

**DISCLAIMER-I STILL OWN NOTHING**

* * *

I looked up to see smiling faces screaming for more. A good sign that we weren't too bad. I looked around to see if the princess was still in the crowd. She saw me looking at her so I gave her the best reassuring smile that I could pull off saying things weren't over quite yet.

"Are you ready for this?" I screamed in the mic again. The crowd jumped up and down waiting expectantly for the next and hopefully final song to start. I looked over to Guy and mouthed what song we were doing next. He gave me a thumbs up as the lights began to fade.

I waited for the intro from Guy as he began to play on his keyboard. This was going to be _intense._

* * *

_Yeah_

We all started headbanging in time with the music. Lights flashing in our eyes. Smiles on our faces.

_**Sometimes I feel so wrong**_  
_**Like I'm being held down**_  
_**I feel my heart like a rock, it's sinking**_  
_**These days can get so dark**_  
_**Like an eclipse in the sky**_  
_**But I can rise above**_  
_**I can find my way**_

_I can run_  
_I can change all the answers_

**_Or what I'll hope they'll be_**

_I won't stop_  
_I won't let my own questions_

_**Fade away in my dreams**_

_Don't fade away!_  
_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_  
_Are you in or you out?_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_

_We all fall, crawl_  
_Out of the fear we're in_  
_Don't give up_  
_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_

_Woah Oh_

_So give me an answer, now_

_Woah Oh_

_Give me an answer_

_**Stand up**_  
_**You have a voice to be heard**_  
_**You're worth more than words**_  
_**So let your fire burn**_  
_**Oh, your flame will be lit**_  
_**Again when a candle is burned at both ends**_  
_**And there's nothing left**_

_You can change_  
_You can become selfless_

_**You're not set in stone!**_

_You will wade through mistakes that we all make_

_**But just hold on**_

_Don't fade away_ _**(Hold on)**_

_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_  
_Are you in or you out?_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_

_We all fall, crawl_  
_Out of the fear we're in_  
_Don't give up_  
_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_

**We are the one true hope** (_Woah_)  
**So are you with me** (_Woah_)  
_**Or will you fall to your knees**__ (Woah)_

_**We are the one true hope **__(Woah)_  
_**So are you with me**_ (_Woah_)  
_**Or will you fall to your knees**_(_Woah)_

The song began to sound heavier as it progressed into Guy's next line. So far the crowd was loving every second. So was I...

_**We are the one true hope**_

_**We are the ONE TRUE HOPE**_

_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_  
_Are you in or you out?_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_

_We all fall, crawl_  
_Out of the fear we're in_  
_Don't give up_  
_We won't fall to our knees_  
_We are the one true hope_  
_So give me an answer_  
_Woah Woah_  
_Give me an answer, now_  
_Woah Woah_  
_Give me an answer_

Just as the song had began, it ended just the same and we left the stage without another word.

* * *

"OH. MY. GLOB YOU GUYS. THAT WAS THE BEST EVER!" LSP said as she stood next to Guy backstage. Apparently they've been dating for a while now.

"I'd have to agree with LSP there Marcy! That was awesome!" Jake said with equal enthusiasm.

Okay, so apparently all my friends just decided to come back stage after the show and just bombard me with their congratulations and enthusiasm. I saw Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady and LSP. Wait a second. Where's PB?

_'Aw fuck.' _I mentally cursed myself for not noticing this beforehand.

"Hey, yeah guys I liked it too. Listen I need to go...do things." I said before leaving them to their own well, things.

I walked out into the hall again and passed the many fans who were just waiting to get my autograph. I didn't do anything, I just left them to their own chants. There was only one thing on my mind right now:

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

* * *

"She's probably in her room. Either that or her lab. Her and her experiments." I told myself.

I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Princess?" No response. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Nothing.

I went down to her laboratory. Still nothing.

'_Where in the fuck could that woman be?' _I thought. I decided to go back up to her room and wait for her there. Still as empty as it was.

Might as well make myself at home I guess.

* * *

**A/N- HOLY FUCK WAS THAT A LONG CHAPTER. And apparently me being the metalhead I am, listening to ****_pop_**** music gets me out of writer's block...well then..Leave me some feedback and review on what you thought so far as this is my last up date for the next 2 fucking weeks! The song used was We Came As Romans-Hope**

**Thanks, Lieber**


	5. Proposals and Broken Promises

Might as well make myself at home I guess.  
I decided to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air, and maybe a cigarette or two to calm my nerves.

* * *

About 10 minutes passed and I was already lost in the midnight air and smoke surrounding me.

I guess you could say I was counting stars and making wishes that night. My mind was racing after tonight's events. I can't even begin to process what Bonnie was trying to do. You know with the whole kiss and apologetic look? Yeah, that. And now she's fucking disappeared out of my sight! What the hell!

"Ugh, why do you have to do this to me?!" I screamed in half anger half confusion to anyone who was listening.

"Why does who have to do what to you Mar?" I heard a voice say from behind.

'_Speak of the devil' _I thought.

I stomp out my cigarette, preparing myself, for the worst is yet to come.

"Okay let me explain to you what I just said in terms you could very well already fucking understand. Why do _you_ have to _kiss_ me, _apologize_ for it, and then run off to God knows where without one single word to me or anyone of us on where you were going after our concert?" I bluntly replied, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Well I'm sorry if I was just trying to make my EX-GIRLFRIEND-"

That went straight to my undead heart. Yeah okay, we were together at one point in our lives, hell she even proposed to me when she was seventeen! I reluctantly did not accept. I had good reasoning for my actions on why I didn't accept.

Then there was this whole controversy thing between the two of us on how well she had thought this through and whether or not our kind of relationship would be accepted in the kingdom.

"No. Stop, just stop for once God dammit! You've done enough for tonight and I sure as hell don't want to be reminded of what could have been. You know, ever since we broke up things haven't been the same. When we were together I was the happiest person in the kingdom-"

Bonnie seemed quite surprised at that statement.

"Well then why the fuck did you end it so soon?" Bonnie snapped.

"Because unlike you I knew we were not ready for that kind of step in our relationship yet! There we were dating for only six fucking months and you pop the question like its nothing new! And now here we are arguing about 2 years later! Look, I loved you then and I still to this day love you with all my heart, but I just knew that deep down, we were too young and that we both knew we weren't ready."

She could tell I meant every word I said. I was visibly shaking, and it wasn't just from the chilling midnight air surrounding us.

Instead of yelling at me with another remark about our past, Bonnie wrapped me in a warm embrace. I returned the hug before sobbing into her shoulder, taking in her familiar scent.

It was about a good five minutes before I pull away from Bonnie's now tear soaked shoulder. I start to open the balcony doors to go back inside, but she once again holds me back. We could hear music begin to play as the festivities were still taking place.

She wraps her arms around my neck and she slowly begins to lean in closer to me. It was mere seconds before our lips met a second time that night. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

For a moment everything was just pure bliss as we forget the world around us.

Reluctantly, Bon pulls away, obviously not wanting to let this moment end. She rest her head on my chest as I lay my head on top of hers.  
"I've missed you for far too long."

* * *

**A/N-AWWWW. What a cute little ending to this chapter. I'm well aware that some of you may or may not have seen that coming. Yes! They were together before that night's events took place. Which would explain, I hope, why Marceline was in such a rush to get out of Bonnie's room.  
Now please let me tell you important information regarding my updating. Wether you choose to continue reading, it is your choice: I apologize for not updating in so long. I will try to the best of my abilities to update as much as I can, although I do start school once again next Tuesday. FAHK. Which is why I will try to get another chapter after this one out or at the least ready before then. So I thank you for reading my story thus far, and I once again apologize for slow updates.  
Lieber ^.^**


	6. Meet My Girlfriend Again

**A/N- Hallo! I see that some of ya'll liked that chapter. Well as promised I said I would get another chapter out or at the most ready to post. And I'd say we're doing pretty good. Reviews are appreciated! Now onto the story huh? I think so ^.^**

* * *

I honestly don't remember too much of last night. What I do remember is my amazing band and I pulled off a kick ass concert, Bonnie and I talked personal things out for a while, kissed, and now I don't know where the fuck I am.

I groggily open my eyes and look around. Pink. There's fucking pink everywhere. And I'm in a bed. Must have fallen asleep in Bonnie's room I would assume. I try to move around but, there's something, or should I say someone, stopping me. I look over and find Bon sound asleep, snuggled up against my neck, arm draped across my chest.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping monarch, I attempt to move her arm off of me so I could move. That failed.

I watch as Bonnie slowly comes to, letting out a grunt of annoyance.

"Hi there, Mar-Mar." Bonnie said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you up. Guess that didn't really work too well did it?" I smirked. I sat up to a more comfortable position.

"I guess we should probably get up. It's already noon." I heard Bon say while glancing over at the clock by the bed.

"Hey what exactly happened Bonnie? I don't remember too much of last night." I was kind of nervous waiting for her response. After all, she could have seduced me into doing random shit for all I know.

"Oh yeah, that," she started, "Well, after you said you missed me, well_ things_ happened."

* * *

_"I've missed you for far too long."_

_"Well I'm right here, and I always will be Mar. Count on it."_

_I smiled at her response. I was actually attempting to stop myself from pushing her up against the door and kissing her with a fiery passion right then and there. She looked fucking sexy. She was wearing a white strapless dress, her hair was up in a bun, and she just looked absolutely stunning. _

_I did the next best thing, of course without losing total control. I picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. We began to float off the balcony and over to the kingdom's garden. It was very well kept I might add. I decided we would go over to the pond in the garden._

_"My father always used to take me here," Bon stated as I gently set her down. I took a seat next to her on the dewy grass._

_"We always sat here and skipped a few stones across the pond, and just talked about the most random of things ." She smiled at the memory. Her father had passed about two years ago from cardiac arrest. She was in pieces that day. Not even the simplest of things could comfort her. She genuinely wanted to be left alone, only asking for a select few throughout the day, including me. _

_I looked over at her and I noticed fresh tears starting to fall from her face. I inched closer just before she began sobbing into my shoulder._

_"I miss him too Bon. I miss him just as much. He was the greatest man the kingdom had ever seen. Yet, even the best of things have to come to an end at some point, but something new will always find itself in its place."_

_We just sat there in silence, reflecting on our past, before I decided to break the silence._

_"I've been thinking Bon." I started._

_"What is it Mar?"_

_"Well remember how I said that I've missed you?" _

_She nodded in understanding. I continued:_

_"Well, I just wanted to say that leaving you was the worst mistake I had ever made. I don't want to make that mistake again. Will you be-"_

_It was utter seconds before I was tackled to the ground and kissed passionately by her._

_"I've been waiting for you to ask that. I've missed you too, and I sure as hell don't want to lose you again Mar. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."_

_I smiled and kissed her again out of pure happiness and excitement._

* * *

"Okay, well that explains why we're so close, but how'd we get here?" I said motioning my arms around the bed.

"Oh, well, to put it in short...we fucked." Bonnie smirked. She looks so cute when she does that. I laughed at her short response.

"Well that explains alot of things doesn't it?" I said as I rubbed my neck.

Bonnie leans up to kiss me. I gladly return the sweet gesture.

"Now come on Mar Mar. Lets go before they start worrying about us.

"Gotta catch me first!" I yelled before pecking her on the cheek and sprinting out of the room.

* * *

**A/N- Haha I enjoy this couple so fucking much. On a side note. This story has over thirty follows and about 20 favorites yet only about 8 reviews. I'm not asking for much but I do greatly appreciate the reviews I get. Thanks for supporting this story so much and I'll see you next time!**

**Lieber .-.**


End file.
